Americans have become increasingly conscious of the need to exercise. Numerous medical studies conducted over the past 25 years have confirmed that people who habitually exercise lead healthier and longer lasting lives.
The market is presently inundated with various types of exercise equipment. Unfortunately, all of the known exercise equipment falls into one of two classes: (1) large, complex and expensive exercise equipment difficult to store in the home and virtually impossible to routinely transport; and (2) small, portable exercise equipment which is useful only in the exercise of a limited number of muscles.
Accordingly, there is a need for an inexpensive exercise apparatus which is capable of exercising a large variety of the user's muscles and which is small enough to be easily stored within the home and lightweight enough to be easily be carried with the user while traveling.